


The Way You Said "I Love You"- Prompt 3

by MrsCarolBelivet



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCarolBelivet/pseuds/MrsCarolBelivet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14. A whisper in the ear.</p><p>Thank you for everyone who has inspired me to write/sent me prompts! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Said "I Love You"- Prompt 3

Therese and Carol are at dinner, entertaining one of Carol’s prospective buyers. They have to wine and dine him, when truth be told, they’d much rather be having dinner at home or with Abby and her latest fling. Turns out, she can handle a redhead after all. At these dinners, Carol and Therese always have to keep their glances and smiles to each other more inconspicuous than normal. Therese glances down and notices that the tablecloth is long enough that no one would see if she and Carol held hands under the dinner table. She slowly moves her hand over towards Carol’s, and she flinches out of fear. After Therese joins her hand with Carol’s and starts slowly grazing her thumb against her palm, Carol visibly relaxes. After a couple minutes of hand holding, Therese gets antsy and leans over and whispers- barely audible- “I want to tell you something, can we go to the bathroom?” Carol smirks at the request and politely excuses herself and Therese from the table to go to the bathroom. Once they close the door behind them, Carol checks the stalls to see if anyone is in them, and after she finds them empty, she stands there with a smug grin on her face and says to Therese, “Well, Ms. Belivet, what was it that you wanted to tell me? I’m intrigued…”. 

Therese hopped up onto the bathroom sink and pulled Carol in towards her and whispered “I love you. That’s really all I had to say” and giggled. Carol’s face immediately softened and she smiled and said “I love you more, angel”. Carol tilts Therese’s chin up slightly to meet her lips. Carol’s right hand gently cups Therese’s face, while the other runs through her smooth hair. Therese moans as she grips Carol’s back, desperately trying to get her closer. Carol hungrily kisses Therese, pulling away for only a moment to say, “We don’t have much time”. Therese smirked knowingly as she let Carol undo her blouse and kiss at her neck and the swell of her breasts. She lightly bit the tops of Therese’s breasts while her hands traveled down her sides, tracing over her thighs before pushing Therese’s skirt up as far as she could. Carol dropped to her knees and commanded “Come forward”.

Therese moved towards the end of the sink and Carol opened her legs, placing quick kisses on the insides of her thighs as Therese lightly cursed “Fuck”. Carol smirked, merely because Therese was hers. Now on this bathroom sink, later in their bed, always. Carol pushed Therese’s soaked lace underwear to the side, still grinning, and mumbled “Mmm- is this what you want?”. Carol always derived immense pleasure from making Therese beg for it. Therese choked out “Please- yes”. Carol then wrapped her free arm around Therese’s thigh and licked her once, slowly- until Therese whimpered. Carol quickened her pace, licking Therese’s clit over and over again, alternating her ministrations with taking her clit between her lips and sucking on it. Therese begged, “I need you in me, Carol”. Carol slid two fingers into Therese and Therese held back a scream. Carol looked up at Therese as she thrust her long, slim fingers in and out of her, knowing Therese was close to coming by the pattern of her moaning. She kept up the pressure on her clit until Therese came, trembling and quaking as she rode out her orgasm. Carol slowed her fingers and slowly pulled them out of Therese, licking her fingers clean before pressing one last kiss to Therese’s sensitive clit. Carol stood up to kiss Therese who whispered “I love you so much”. Carol laughed and said “I will always love you more, my darling”. They both adjusted their outfits and hair, walking out of the bathroom grinning.


End file.
